


Love and Cashmere

by Broken_Clover



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: In celebration of the autumn season and cold weather, Elphelt makes special gifts for all of her friends and family.





	Love and Cashmere

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this as a bit of a make-up for my Goretober stuff. Here's a bit of fluffiness to lighten the mood.

“Woooow, it’s so pretty today!”

Sin hopped from leaf to leaf, stamping down hard to make them crackle and crunch. Bedman and Ramlethal followed closely behind, watching their friend with amusement.

“It is nice that the weather’s finally cooling down.” Bedman nodded in approval. “I was not sure how much longer I would have been able to tolerate the heat.”

“I loooove fall!” Sin was already swinging on a nearby tree branch. “Apples, apple pie, baked apples, potato soup, pumpkin soup, pumpkin pie- !”

“Of course you’d immediately mention the food.”

“This is rather fascinating.” Ramlethal plucked a crimson leaf off of the tree Sin was swinging from. “It’s beautiful. The leaves just...turn red, without being told to.”

“Nature is a puzzling mistress, it seems all we can do is- SIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING.”

The half-Gear was currently dangling from a higher branch, one knee hooked around it while the rest of him hung free. Despite being upside-down and about twenty feet in the air, he looked like he was having the time of his life.

“Hahaha! I can see so much up here!”

“Sin, be careful!” Bedman shouted. 

A sudden breeze blew through the castle courtyard, making the boy wrap arms around himself. “Perhaps going outside without a jacket was a poor idea. It’s a bit too brisk.”

“Hmm.” Ramlethal turned back towards the castle. “Elphelt is coming.”

“Huh?” Bedman turned to where Ram was looking. “What makes you say-”

“IIIIII’M HEEEE~EEERE!”

A sharp wind accompanied the cheery cry, all of which was swiftly followed by Elphelt, who rocketed into the courtyard wearing a massive smile. “And I’ve got- oh! Sorry, are you okay?”

The wind had knocked Bedman over, with Ramlethal managing to grab onto him before he hit the ground. The two looked at Elphelt.

“I’m fine.”

“Absolutely peachy.”

“Um...okay! Anyway, I’ve got stuff for you!”

With a terrific crash, Sin dropped out of the tree. All three of his companions looked at him in panic, but he bounced to his feet with smile.

“Ooh! What’cha got? Did you make pie?”

Elphelt hoisted the large bag she’d been carrying. “No, but I hope you’ll still like it! I spent all week on these!”

“I was wondering where you’d gone to.” Ramlethal mused. “You seemed uninterested in our usual games.”

“Yeah, I’m really sorry about that. This should totally make up for it, though! Ta-da!”

With a little flourish, Elphelt shoved a bundle of apple-green into her sister’s arms. Ram was taken aback, and began looking it over curiously. With a bit of tugging, the material unfolded from the neat pile it had been in.

“You made me a sweater?”

“Yeah!” Elphelt nodded, bouncing in place. “Since it’s getting chillier out, I thought we could all use one!

Wearing a little smile, Ram eagerly shimmied the sweater on over her usual dress. She gave the material an experimental tug.

“It’s big...and comfy.”

“Eee! I knew you’d like it, sis! And that yarn turned out to be just your color!”

“This is some very impressive knitwork, Elphelt.” Bedman looked over the garment with his own sort of curiosity. “You really are an artist.”

“Aww, you sweetheart! I’ve got ones for you and Sin, too! Take a look!”

She pulled a massive swathe of baby-blue material from her bag. It was handed over to Sin, who unfolded it and looked it over with eager eyes.

“It’s got my name on it!!” Sure enough, it did. ‘Sin’ was written out in white yarn across the front. Little designs in the same color decorated the sides and the back.

“I wasn’t super-sure about your measurements, but I tried to make it so it’d be big on you.” Elphelt said as he tried to put it on. “Does it fit ok?”

Sin looked down at the garment he was wearing, and started waving his hands excitedly to emphasize the loose sleeves. “It’s huge! I love it!”

Elphelt went pink. “Aww, I’m so happy! I was worried it was gonna be small after all!”

“Nah, it’s great! I- hey, whatcha need?”

Wordlessly, Bedman approached and tugged up Sin’s sweater. He ducked underneath it and let it drop back over him, so he and Sin were both inside.

“Pfft, hah! You like it too, huh?” Sin patted his head through the knit. “It’s warm, right?”

Bedman made a little noise that was muffled underneath. “Pull your arms out.”

“Huh?” Sin tilted his head. “You want...oh!” He withdrew his arms from the sleeves and reached down to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. “Too cold for you? Want a hug to warm you up?”

Before Sin could grab on, he felt Bedman wiggling around. He couldn’t see what exactly was going on, so it was a complete surprise when he proceeded to pull the sweater right over Sin’s head.

“Wh- Mattie! You little-”

The smaller boy snickered deviously, admiring how the too-large sweater went to his knees and the sleeves passed his arms. He flapped his hands to make the sleeves flop about, and then pressed his nose into the turtleneck collar.

“Mine.”

Elphelt wasn’t sure whether to smile or scold him. Meanwhile, Ramlethal looked at Sin. “Why don’t you take it back?”

Sin sighed with a little smile. “I’m not getting it back. He’s a sweater thief. Keeps swiping them whenever I’m not looking.”

“Well, um, I dunno what to do with his, then…” Elphelt pulled out a tangle of deep purple. “I didn’t make it with your size in mind, but if you want his instead…?

“Oh, lemme see!” Sin pulled on the second sweater just as eagerly. It clearly wasn’t as big and baggy on him, but with a bit of tugging, it managed to cover everything. “Check it out!” He twirled, showing off the pink dreamcatcher pattern on the back as he did.

“Ahh, I guess it worked out, then!” The Valentine perked up immediately. “It’s like a cute matching couples’ thing! We can pretend it was intentional.”

“I would advise keeping this one away from him.” Ram immediately added, looking at Sin sternly for a moment. “Your bag seems remarkably big for carrying three sweaters, Elphelt.”

“Well, you’re just my first stop! I’ve got sweaters for everyone! I’ve got a few more deliveries to make! I’ll catch you guys later!”

Before anyone could even say goodbye, she was off. Instead of pondering it long, Sin managed to grab Bedman in the distraction and scoop him up off of his feet.

“Sin!!” He shouted, waving his arms and kicking his short legs. “Put me down! I did not agree to this-!”

Sin leaned in and planted a kiss on his nose, making the boy go quiet as he turned red.

“...This is acceptable.”

++++++

“Mr. Sol? Mr. Sol!”

The prototype Gear rolled over underneath a leaf-shedding tree. “Sheesh, kid, what’s got you so riled up?”

Taking note of the man’s usual gruff expression, Elphelt forced a faux-stern expression on her face, and all but hopped down onto her knees with the bag in her lap.

“Happy fall, Mr. Sol!”

“Fall? Don’t see what’s so happy about it.” He reached up to swat a few leaves out of his unruly hair. “Is this important? Because I was having a pretty good nap.”

“Ahh, I’m sorry!” In response, she immediately began digging around in her bag. “Just a second, okay? I've got something for you.”

That much was enough to pique the man’s vague interest. “What the hell are you-”

“Got it!” A burnt-red sweater was pulled from the pile, hemline decorated with little orange flames. It pooled over her skirt as she held it out. “What do you think?”

“A sweater?” An eyebrow quirked under his headpiece. “Listen, I’m not really into-”

“I can totally understand if you don’t like the color, I can make it different if you want!” Elphelt cut him off, waving her hands frantically. “No problem at all! I wasn’t too sure about the design, it took me like an extra seven hours trying to make it look good! But I have no trouble making one from scratch! It’ll take me a couple days, but I don’t mind!”

Sol was silent, looking over the girl with a blank expression. He took the sweater in one of his large hands.

“It’s, uh...perfect.”

“Eeeee! I’m so happy!” Elphelt clasped her hands together, wearing the biggest smile he’d ever seen. “I just _knew_ you would!”

“Yeah, uh, so why don’t you go off and hand stuff out? It looks like you’ve got a lotta stuff in that bag of yours.”

In a flash, the girl was back on her feet. “Oh, you’re right! Know where I can find Mr. Daryl?”

Sol shrugged. “Probably in his office, with that weird boyfriend of his.”

“Mr. Venom’s there, too? Perfect! Thanks, Mr. Sol!”

She was off in a blur of pink and white. Sol watched the rapidly-retreating figure, before returning his attention to the sweater in his hands.

Did she not know that he didn’t get cold? He was a fire-user, after all. He could even turn into a dragon. What would someone like him even need a sweater for?

In spite of himself, he rubbed a thumb across the handmade material, lightly tracing the flame patterns.

“...it’s soft.”

++++++

“Hmmm.”

“What do you think? Does it taste good, _mon chou?_ ”

“I’ll admit...I’ve never tried this before, but yours is very nice…”

"Hold on, there's some on your face. I know it's a little sticky, and a bit messy if you aren't careful."

"It's fine. Accidents happen."

“Too salty?”

“No. The salt is nice. It’s a lot sweeter than I’d anticipated, though.”

“Hi there!”

Without a hint of hesitation, Elphelt breezed into the office of Third King Daryl. After making sure her bag was still in good shape, she turned to offer a smile and explanation.

“Good afternoon, your majesty! Just stopped by to…” She paused, expression turning puzzled. “Is that...cheese?”

Daryl and Venom looked extremely mortified. Both were currently sitting around the man’s desk, upon which was a fancy little plate with a variety of little white chunks in various shades strewn across it. 

“I…” Daryl’s eyes flicked around the room, taken off-guard by the Valentine.

“Well, anyway!” When nobody spoke up, Elphelt picked up the slack. “Sorry to bother you, I’m sure you’re doing super-important business stuff! Just wanted to drop off a couple of gifts. I hope you like them!”

The two were glad for the change of subject. “Gifts?” Venom asked. “It’s not a holiday. Nor is it anyone’s birthday, as far as I know…”

“I live every day like it’s a holiday!” Elphelt beamed. “Besides! I don’t need an excuse to do something nice for people!”

Venom looked like he was going to say something else, but was silenced by the sight of a folded sweater being held out to him. “A sweater? Did you make these, Valentine?”

“Yep! All homemade! I’m not sure if it’ll be a perfect fit, though. So please let me take a look!”

“Oh. Ah, if you wish.” The ex-assassin unfolded the garment, revealing a deep blue copy of the man’s eyelike insignia woven into a soft gray background across the front. 

Like with Sin’s, the sweater was a touch big on Venom’s well-toned body. But he seemed amused nonetheless. “It’s beautiful. Thank you for your kindness.”

“You look positively adorable. Absolutely stunning.” Daryl looked at his partner with shining eyes.

“I’ve got one for you, too, Mr. Daryl! Here!” Elphelt pulled another from her bag.

“That’s very kind of you, Miss Elphelt. I suppose it has been getting cold-”

The king’s calm expression faltered for a second as he looked at his own sweater. A smile twitched at the end of his lip.

“This design...is it what I think it is?”

Daryl’s sweater was a deep yellow-cream for most of the bottom. At its top, brown wool formed a wavy-edged band all the way to the collar.

“I’ve been told you’re a fan of pudding, so I tried to make it look kinda like a flan!”

After a moment of silence, Daryl let out a loud, mirthful laugh, bordering on the edge of mania. Despite not fully understanding what was going on, Elphelt’s smile widened. “Do you like it?”

“I love it, Elphelt. Thank you.” Thankfully, his laughter quickly wound down into its usual controlled softness. “I’ll be sure to wear to wear it often.”

Venom held a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle his own laughter. “What did the other kings think of theirs?”

“I haven’t found them yet, actually. Do either of you know where they are?”

Daryl thought for a moment. “I’d check the main library, if you haven’t. I know Ky likes to work in there sometimes.”

“Ahh, great! Thank you so much!” The Valentine curtsied politely before spinning around on her heels. “Enjoy your sweaters! Oh, and the cheese, too!”

The two men watched her speed out as quickly as she had entered. Daryl leaned over to cup his lover’s chin and turn his head, picking up a little white lump with his other hand.

“Well, you heard her. Here, _mon chou_. I think you’ll like camembert.”

++++++

“Mr. Ky? Mr- oh!”

Elphelt slapped a hand over her mouth. “Right.” She whispered to herself. “Library. Gotta be quiet. Mr. Ky?”

After a bit more looking around, she spotted something dark and smooth wiggling by one of the shelves, decorated by a ribbon.

“Ahh, miss Dizzy!”

“Elphelt?” The blue-haired Gear poked her head out from behind the books. “Did you need me for something?”

“Just for a minute, promise!” She hopped around a few shelves with a bright smile, hefting her bag. “Oh, and Mr. Ky’s here, too! Great!”

“Afternoon, Miss Elphelt.” Ky nodded politely, putting down the book he’d been reading. “I haven’t heard much of you lately, are you doing alright?”

“I’m doing great! Sorry I haven’t been out much, I was working on a super-special project! I made everyone sweaters!”

Dizzy clasped her hands together, eyes shining. “Sweaters? That sounds so cozy!”

“A very thoughtful gift, Miss Elphelt. I’m sure they’re lovely.”

Elphelt went into her gift bag. “I really hope you like them! I wasn’t super-sure what to do for yours, Mr. Ky, so let me know if you want me to try and change anything.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m sure it’s-” Ky took and unfolded his royal-blue sweater, turning it over in his hands. “-it’s so well made! And so vibrant…”

“It should fit you just fine, but I can also tailor it a bit if you don’t like the fit.” Elphelt was beaming with pride. “Miss Dizzy, here’s yours!”

“It matches my ribbons!” Hers was a soft pastel yellow, with little white hearts along the hemline. 

“I was gonna make matching ones for you, but I ended up running out of blue yarn before I could finish it. I’m sorry.”

Dizzy shook her head. “Don’t be, I love it!” She turned it over, and her brow crinkled in confusion. “I do have a question, though, how do I get it on?”

“I put holes in the back so your wings could fit!”

“It’ll fit around the base, definitely, but they get kinda big at parts…” The Gear unfurled her large wings, to demonstrate their size. “Most of my clothes don’t have backs.”

Despite that, Elphelt’s smile grew even bigger. “I know! I planned for that, too! Here!”

She helped the woman out of her chair, and took the sweater back. Tugging on it a bit, she revealed and undid a pair of buttons located at the sweater’s base. Still a little confused, Dizzy started slipping it on over her housedress. Instead of snagging on her wings like she expected, the fabric went around her wings, with a third stripe going in between them. When it was all the way on, Elphelt re-buttoned the holes at the bottom.

“Wow!” Dizzy twirled, face lit up like a child at Christmas. “It’s so soft! And my back isn’t cold, either!”

“I thought it’d be silly to have a sweater that didn’t keep you warm, so I made it special!”

Ky seemed equally intrigued by the mechanism, getting up to run his fingers over the buttons. “It certainly sounds much more pleasant. I’ll have to make sure that more of your garments are like this. If it would make you as happy?”

Dizzy threw herself at her husband, tossing arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his cheek. “You’re too kind, dearest.”

Elphelt cooed at the romantic scene, but was interrupted by footsteps.

“I left for five minutes, why are you two kissing? What did I miss?” Leo’s voice came from behind her. “Where did you get those?”

“Ahh, Mr. Leo! I’m so glad, I was looking for you!”

The Second King went a little pink. “You were?”

“Elphelt made sweaters for everyone as a gift.” Ky explained, still holding his wife. “I presume she means to give you yours?”

“Mmhm!” Elphelt nodded fiercely. “I hope you love it! It took me forever to find the right kind of wool!”

Leo’s sweater was far larger than the others, in an eye-catching orange. With more than a little enthusiasm, Leo stripped his jacket off, tossed it on a nearby armchair, and pushed his head inside. It was just a smidge tight-looking, not baggy like the others were, but it looked rather nice on him.

“Hmm.” Leo stroked his beard, seemingly deep in thought. “Yes! A fine and elegant sweater, fit for a king!”

Ky rolled his eyes a little, but Dizzy smiled and giggled. “You look lovely, Leo. It really suits you!”

“Yes, it does!” He gave a fierce nod. “I must thank you, Miss Elphelt, for this thoughtful gift of yours.”

“Don’t even worry about it!”

“So, have you made a sweater for Sin?” Asked Ky.

“Already delivered! You guys were actually my last stop!” Elphelt leaned back in place, stretching her arms. “Man, all this running around has got me feeling tired.”

“Perhaps you should rest for a short while?” Dizzy offered. “I know Sin was excited about the leaves changing, so you just know he’s going to be out all day.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I can catch up with everyone later.”

“Enjoy your rest, Elphelt. And thank you very much for the gifts.” Ky waved.

The Valentine began towards the door, flashing a final smile as she departed. “No problem! Happy fall!"

++++++

“Maaan, I forget how big the castle is sometimes!”

Elphelt flopped down on her fluffy pink covers, kicking off her boots in one smooth motion. A hand was tossed over her face. “Ahh, but everyone loved them! I’m so glad…”

The sound of branches rustling at her window made Elphelt sit up. After a moment of thought, she hopped off the bed and walked towards the window, tossing it open and letting in some crisp autumn air.

She rapped her knuckles against the windowsill. “You can come in.”

A sheaf of golden blonde hair wrapped itself around the corner of the frame. Elphelt took a step back. A moment later, Millia swung into the room, making a perfect three-point-landing on the carpet.

The former assassin sent her companion a confused look. “How’d you know I was outside?”

“I knew you were following me all morning.” Elphelt crossed her arms. “Why hide?”

“You looked busy…” Millia twirled a strand of hair around her finger. “I didn’t want to bother you.”

Shaking her head in disappointment, Elphelt took one of her girlfriend’s hands in both of her own. “I’m never too busy for you. And you could never bother me.”

Suddenly perking up, she dropped the hand and ran back over to her bed, where the bag had been discarded. “Oh! And I’ve got a present for you!”

“Present?” Millia followed behind, head tilted. “You didn’t…”

Elphelt pulled the last little bundle out from the bottom of her bag. It was a soft pastel pink. Millia’s eyes went wide as soon as she saw it.

“It’s beautiful…”

“Try it on!”

As soon as she did, Millia noticed a little something extra- an embroidered white cat face across the front.

“Huh?”

Elphelt turned the color of her sweater as Millia looked at her. “I know it’s a little cheesy, but I know you like cats, I thought it might be- mmph!”

She was cut off by a hand on either side of her face, pulling her into a firm kiss. By the time Millia pulled back, Elphelt’s face had gone bright red.

“It’s perfect, Elphelt. Absolutely perfect.”

“Ahh…” The Valentine darted off, returning with her own soft pink sweater that was patterned with white hearts. She wore a flustered smile as she showed it off. “I-I made matching ones...is that okay?”

Millia chuckled softly as Elphelt pulled her own sweater on. “Hey, at least it means you won’t be stealing mine.” She paused. “I wasn’t entirely sure if I saw it right from the rooftop, did Sin get his stolen?”

Elphelt burst out laughing, clasping a hand over her mouth. “Oh, Millia, don’t even get me started with those two…”


End file.
